Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
de 2016 |genero = Acción Superhéroes |anterior = Man of Steel |siguiente =*''Suicide Squad'' (UCDC) *''Justice League: Part One'' (cronológico)}} Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (subtitulada en latinoamérica como El origen de la Justicia y en España como El amanecer de la Justicia) es la película que unirá por primera vez en el cine a Bruce Wayne y Superman, los héroes máximos de la casa editorial. La película es la secuela de Man of Steel y será la segunda del Universo Extendido DC Comics . El film está escrito por Chris Terrio, basado en una historia de Zack Snyder y David S. Goyer, además será dirigida por Snyder. El 16 de julio de 2016 será lanzada una versión extendida, titulada Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Ultimate Cut, para DVD and Blu-ray la cual tendrá una duración de tres horas ya que incluirá todas las escenas que fueron eliminadas para el metraje final. Sinopsis Temiendo las acciones de un superhéroe que posee el poder de un dios y va por libre, el formidable y contundente vigilante de Gotham City se enfrenta al héroe más venerado de Metropolis, mientras el mundo intenta descubrir que tipo de héroe necesita. Y con Batman y Superman en guerra entre ellos, una nueva amenaza va ganando poder, poniendo a la humanidad en el mayor peligro de toda su historia. Por fin, podeis ver a Batman y Superman enfrentarse mutuamente en ‘Batman V Superman: Dawn Of Justice’, un épico enfrentamiento superheroico que cambiará sus vidas para siempre. Clark Kent no confía en el misterioso vigilante enmascarado de Gotham. Bruce Wayne no confía en el extraterrestre que casi destruye Metropolis. Y Lex Luthor, que odia a Superman más que nadie, está manipulando a ambos para sus propios fines retorcidos. Escoge tu bando: ¿El Hombre de Acero o el Caballero Oscuro? Descubre la respuesta a la antigua pregunta – ¿Quién ganaría? – en “Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice”. Después del titánico combate contra el General Zod, Metrópolis ha sido arrasada y Superman es la figura más controvertida del globo. Mientras que para muchos es un emblema de esperanza, cada vez hay más gente que le considera una amenaza para la humanidad y busca justicia por el caos que ha traído a la Tierra. En lo que respecta a Bruce Wayne, cree que Superman es una clara amenaza para la sociedad. Con un poder tan temerario sin controlar teme por el futuro del planeta, por lo que usa su capucha y su capa para arreglar los desastres de Superman. La rivalidad entre ambos está llena de rabia, alimentada por la amargura y la venganza, y nada puede disuadirles de que libren una guerra. Mientras tanto, una nueva amenaza aparece en la forma de un tercer hombre: uno que tiene el poder de poner en peligro a todo el mundo y causar una destrucción total. Argumento En el pasado Una noche la familia Wayne se encontraba saliendo del cine tras ver una película. De repente un maleante los interceptó y a punta de pistola trató de robarles. Para defender a su familia Thomas Wayne se abalanzó contra el delincuente pero este le dio un disparo fatal. Al ver eso Martha thumb|left|350px|Thomas intenta proteger a su familia. se arrojó contra el hombre pero su collar de perlas, al quedar enganchado al martillo del arma, se rompió cuando otro disparo fue hecho para acabar con su vida. Con el asaltante en huida y el joven Bruce gritando de dolor Thomas, con su último aliento, dijo el nombre de su amada Martha. Poco tiempo después de eso Bruce, su guardaespaldas Alfred Pennyworth y varias personas más encabezaron el sepelio de los Wayne pero el niño, desbordado por la pena, escapó corriendo hacia el bosque lindante a su mansión donde accidentalmente cayó por un pozo al interior de una cueva en la cual fue atacado por cientos de murciélagos. Sin embargo, aquello ayudó al joven Wayne a salir de allí "flotando". En 2013 durante el ataque del General Zod, Bruce llegó a Metrópolis volando en helicóptero donde rápidamente se montó en camioneta para trasladarse al edificio de su compañía. Esquivando explosiones, edificios derrumbados y un tráfico infernal él se comunicó con Jack, su hombre de confianza en la compañía, para ordenarle la evacuación de la empresa. Tras abandonar el vehículo para continuar a pie Bruce atestiguó con furia la caída de su edificio cuando un rayo de calor thumb|350px|Bruce observa con furia el cielo. cortó desde su interior gran parte de los cimientos. Con resolución Bruce corrió hasta el sitio del derrumbe en donde, además de ayudar a reunir a un grupo de niños siendo guiados por una mujer hacia un lugar seguro, rescató a Wallace Keefe, un empleado de seguridad cuyas piernas habían quedado atrapadas bajo una viga, y a una niña que estuvo a punto de ser aplastada por un enorme pedazo de concreto. Luego cuando la joven le dijo que su madre estaba trabajando dentro de su empresa, Bruce la abrazó y miró el cielo con odio en el momento en el que el General Zod estaba descendiendo del cielo junto a otro Kriptoniano con capa roja. La trampa del desierto 18 meses después en algún lugar del océano indico un par de niños pescadores le llevan a un arqueólogo estadounidense un gran trozo de roca en un cuyo interior yacía escondido un brillante mineral de color verde. Entretanto Lois Lane llega a Nairomi, África, donde es recibida por un nuevo fotógrafo llamado Jimmy Olsen con quien se monta en una camioneta con destino a la aldea del general Amajagh para entrevistarlo. Al llegar a destino ella saca su diario de anotaciones e interroga al general Amajagh, thumb|left|350px|Lois conoce a Jimmy Olsen. acusado de terrorista pero este descarta esa afirmación diciendo que aquello era un invento de los Estados Unidos y su falsa neutralidad ante la guerra civil en el país. Mientras ella hace sus preguntas, un mercenario ruso contratado por el general le quita su cámara a Jimmy y en el interior del aparato encuentra un pequeño dispositivo de localización perteneciente a la CIA. La situación se altera velozmente por lo que el fotógrafo, quien en verdad era un agente encubierto, les dice a los hombres del general que había usado a Lois y sus credenciales para acceder a ellos con el propósito de buscar un arreglo para la situación del país. Cuando el agente es asesinado, desde una sala de monitorio en los Estados unidos contactan con un equipo de operarios de campo ubicados cerca de la aldea para ordenarles no intervenir para salvar a Lois dado que acaban de ordenar un ataque de drones contra la base. Ante tal orden el oficial de campo se rehúsa a cumplirla y parte en caballo junto a sus compañeros para salvar a la periodista. En la aldea el general Amajagh se encierra solo con Lois en una habitación para hablar sobre la diferencia entre ignorancia e inocencia. Pero en el exterior, cuando el mercenario escucha el ruido del dron acercándose, les ordena a todos sus hombres matar violentamente a la gente del general. Acto seguido, sabiendo que “él” estaba cerca, el mercenario apila los cadáveres, los incinera con un lanzallamas y escapa montado en motocicleta. En ese momento el dron sobrepasa al equipo de operarios y dispara un misil contra la aldea, pero de repente aparece Superman thumb|350px|Knyazev ve la explosión del drone. y los destruye a ambos. En la habitación Lois y el general Amajagh escuchan el alboroto sin saber que estaba pasando. De repente Superman atraviesa el techo de la construcción y se lleva a Amajagh antes de que pudiera herir a su amada. Luego de la partida de Superman el equipo de operarios arriba a la aldea donde decenas de mujeres desbordadas en lágrimas los conducen hacia la pila de cadáveres incinerados. En ese momento Lois deja la habitación y recoge su diario tirado en el suelo. Un tiempo después Kahina Ziri, una de las mujeres de la aldea se presenta en una audiencia encabezada por la senadora June Finch para relatar lo sucedido ese día, dando a entender que la masacre y las represarías del gobierno que posteriormente golpearon a la aldea, gracias a las cuales ella perdió a sus padres, fueron por culpa de Superman. Al final Finch le atribuye la responsabilidad de todo al héroe. El regreso del Caballero Oscuro De noche en Ciudad Gótica un par de policía observan atentamente un juego de futbol americano entre los equipos de Ciudad Gótica y Metrópolis cuando se les informa sobre un reporte de gritos en una casa abandonada A los pocos minutos ellos llegan al lugar señalado, donde un grupo de murciélagos abandonan una casa. Cuando los dos policías ingresan a la vivienda ven un batarang encrustado a una madera. En el sótano encuentran un abultado grupo de mujeres, víctimas de la trata de personas, encerradas tras una reja y clamando que un demonio las había salvado. Sin embargo, cuando los policías intentan liberarlas ellas se oponen ya que la criatura seguía dentro de casa. Al escuchar los gritos de un hombre en un piso superior el novato va a investigar pero, además de encontrar al tratante atado a un radiador con el símbolo de thumb|350px|left|Batman se esconde del policía. un murciélago quemado en su piel, se topa con un hombre vestido de negro y agarrado a una pared, el cual escapa con gran velocidad a pesar de que el novato le dispara varias veces. Por otra parte cuando Lois consigue regresar a casa, con varias prendas manchadas con las sangre de Jimmy, encuentra incrustada dentro de su diario una peculiar bala usada por los mercenarios rusos. Luego ella se mete a la bañera a reflexionar, pero cuando Clark llega a casa ella intenta hablar sobre lo que se estaba diciendo referido a Nairomi. Su novio le dice no querer hablar de eso ya que él no mató a esa gente pero Lois insiste, alegando necesitar entender para poder continuar defendiéndolo. Con una sonrisa él le entrega una rosa y se mete junto a ella en la bañera donde se saca la ropa y le da varios besos apasionados. Más adelante Bruce Wayne desciende a la Baticueva donde encuentra a Alfred trabajando en el modulador de voz de su capucha. Él se dirige a la computadora para investigar a Anatoli Knyazev, un mercenario ruso que Bruce esperaba que pudiera conducirlo hacia el “portugués blanco”, un hombre cuyas fuentes le indicaban que planeaba ingresar una bomba a Ciudad Gótica. Luego de eso Alfred le reprocha a Bruce la decisión de haber marcado a fuego al criminal de la otra noche y le advierte que desde la aparición de Superman la fiebre, la rabia y la impotencia estaban convirtiendo a los hombres buenos en crueles. Luthor En LexCorp Alexander Luthor Jr. interrumpe un partido de basquetbol para atender a la Senadora Finch y el senador Barrows. De camino a su laboratorio les revela que el “Lex” de “Lexcorp” era por su padre, aunque para el público este se encargó de mentir que era en su honor. En el laboratorio Lex les enseña su mayor descubrimiento: un pequeño mineral radioactivo de color verde creado tras el intento de terraformar la Tierra el cual podría ayudarlos a garantizar la seguridad del planeta. Tras varias pruebas sobre el cadáver del General Zod sus científicos habían descubierto que los Kriptonianos eran vulnerables a ese mineral por lo tanto y con la intención thumb|350px|Lex recibe lo quiere. de crear un nuevo tipo de armas como prevención contra alienígenas, él les solicita su ayuda para ingresar al país la gran roca descubierta en el océano indico. La senadora Finch no se muestra convencida por eso pero Lex le insiste, ya que tenía la certeza de que habían más seres como Superman escondidos entre los humanos, además si contaban con esa bala de plata ellos ya no tendrían que depender de la amabilidad de un monstruo. Cuando la Senado Finch se marcha el senador Barrows, a pesar de la oposición de su compañera, decide darle a Lex acceso a los registros de la nave kriptoniana que se estrelló en Metrópolis dos años atrás y también le permite estudiar el cuerpo de Zod, al cual le corta la piel de los dedos alrededor de las huellas dactilares. Por otro lado Clark ve con preocupación una entrevista a Kahina Ziri en la cual ella lo acusa de decidir arbitrariamente cuales vidas debían ser salvadas y cuales no. Investigaciones paralelas Por otro lado Wallace Keefe prepara varias latas de aerosol en su casa y viaja al parque de los héroes con su silla de ruedas donde se monta en la estatua erigida en honor a Superman para vandalizarla al escribirle con aerosol el mensaje “falso dios”. Mientras tanto en el Daily Planet Lois recibe un llamado de un laboratorio de criminalística al mismo tiempo que Perry White le ordena a Clark escribir una nota thumb|left|350px|El anciano advierte a Clark. deportiva sobre el enfrentamiento de futbol americano entre las universidades de Ciudad Gótica y Metrópolis. Sin embargo, cuando se hace pública la noticia del arresto de Wallace tras profanar la estatua, Clark se muestra un tanto afectado. Más adelante el periodista llega a Gótica y visita la casa de Kahina para hablar con ella, pero al no encontrarla un anciano le recomienda salir de la ciudad antes del anochecer dado que el murciélago estaba enojado y andaba cazando. Bruce acude a un club de pelea clandestina frecuentado por Anatoli Knyazev. Cuando el mercenario se dirige a la barra él coloca su teléfono celular cerca del suyo para clonar todos sus datos. Al día siguiente Clark le pide a Perry autorización para investigar al murciélago vigilante de Ciudad Gótica, pero su editor se lo niega ya que esa no era una historia atractiva para el público. Luego aparece Lois con la noticia de que la bala del desierto no estaba a la venta en ninguna parte del mundo, ni siquiera en el mercado negro. Con el fin de averiguar si el gobierno de los EE.UU estaba proveyéndoles nueva munición a los mercenarios mientras clamaba mantenerse neutral con respecto a la guerra civil en Nairomi, ella le solicita a Perry usar los fondos del periódico para costear un viaje a Washington. Con pesar, su jefe acepta. Acto seguido Clark le advierte a Lois que estaba investigando algo peligroso, pero ella decide proceder con el viaje. En eso regresa Perry para ordenarle a Clark asistir a una gala de beneficencia por la biblioteca de Metrópolis ya que alguien del comité organizador había pedido por él. De noche la Senadora Finch visita a Lex en la casa que fue de su padre, el cual no cambió nada de lugar con la esperanza de que este algún día regresase, para confirmarle que no aprobaría su pedido para ingresar al país el mineral. Ligeramente molesto Lex le da entender que sus audiencias no servían para nada, sin embargo la senadora no se amedrenta ya que sabía que él planeaba utilizar esa arma para cometer un asesinato y llamarlo justicia, además ella no estaba dispuesta a comenzar una guerra. thumb|350px|Finch se opone a Luthor. Para hacerle entender su postura Lex le enseña una pintura para demostrarle que los demonios no provenían del infierno, sino del cielo. Por otro lado Bruce, en un sueño, visita el mausoleo de su familia para dejar flores en las tumbas de sus padres. Allí dentro él escucha un leve golpeteo en la lápida de su madre seguido por la aparición de un hilo de sangre saliendo de esta. De repente una criatura con forma de murciélago atraviesa el mármol y lo ataca. Bruce despierta sobresaltado y mientras a su lado descansa una modelo, él toma un medicamento junto a una copa de vino, y contempla el amanecer a la orilla de su lago. La fiesta En la mañana, a la hora del desayuno, Bruce le informa a Alfred que dos llamadas vinculaban a Anatoli Knyazev con el Portugués Blanco. Además el teléfono del mercenario estaba trasmitiendo actualizaciones contantes hacia la residencia de Lex Luthor thumb|left|350px|Bruce observa el traje de Robin. por lo que él comienza a buscar una forma para colarse allí. Para su inesperada fortuna Alfred le revela que acababan de invitarlo a una celebración en ese lugar que Lex encabezaría como anfitrión. Luego de echarle un vistazo a su traje y al del difunto Robin, y tomar una ducha, Bruce enlista uno de sus automóviles de colección para asistir a la fiesta. Esa noche en el evento, cubierto por Clark para el Daily Planet, mientras Lex da un discurso frente a sus invitados, Bruce fija sus ojos en una misteriosa mujer de vestido rojo. Siendo guiado por Alfred desde la mansión Bruce atraviesa la fiesta hasta llegar al sitio donde se encontraban los servidores informáticos del edificio sin saber que Clark, con su superoido, consigue captar la conversación secreta entre el millonario y su jefe de seguridad. Cuando Bruce conecta un dispositivo en los servidores para robar información se le aparece Mercy Graves, la asistente de Luthor, para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden. Una vez que él consigue sacársela de encima opta por regresar a la fiesta, en donde intenta hablar con la mujer de vestido rojo. Sin embargo, para su pesar Clark lo intercepta para preguntarle sobre su postura con respecto a Batman. Al descubrir que el periodista del Daily Planet thumb|350px|Clark enfrenta a Bruce. tenía una postura opositora a sus acciones, Bruce lo trata de hipócrita al tener en cuenta que su periódico se la pasaba publicando editoriales halagadoras sobre Superman, un ser que podía destruir un edificio con su mirada si así lo quisiese. La discusión no prospera ya que Lex se presenta a saludarlos a ambos; sin embargo en ese instante Alfred le comunica a Bruce que el dispositivo había terminado de robar la información de los servidores. Con cierta agilidad el millonario camina hacia a la sala de los servidores con Clark pisándole los talones para averiguar que estaba tramando pero este se detiene en la cocina luego de escuchar la noticia de incendio en un fábrica de México. Bruce llega a destino pero descubre que la misteriosa mujer de vestido rojo se le había adelantado y quitado su dispositivo, por lo tanto él la persigue por la fiesta para detenerla. Pero desafortunadamente la mujer consigue llegar primera a la salida y se escapa en un automóvil deportivo. La marca del murciélago Durante los siguientes días Superman, luego de salvar a las personas en México, realiza otras buenas acciones a lo largo del mundo mientras que diversas personalidades de la política y la ciencia debaten en programas de televisión las implicaciones filosóficas y morales de sus actuaciones, lo cual acrecienta los dilemas de Clark. Debido a eso él llama a casa de su madre para preguntarle por qué su padre nunca dejó Kansas. Martha le responde que Jonathan se preocupaba más por tener seguro su hogar en lugar de viajar thumb|left|350px|Lois busca la ayuda de Jenet. por el mundo, sin embargo la respuesta no logra contentarlo. Al día siguiente Lois visita a Jenet Klyburn, una forense del laboratorio de criminalística, para solicitarle su ayuda en la investigación del origen y composición de la bala. En el Daily Planet Clark repasa con preocupación varios artículos relacionados con “la marca del murciélago”, la cual suponía una sentencia de muerte para cualquier criminal que la llevase. Entretanto Cesar Santos, el criminal que Batman capturó en Ciudad Gótica por vender personas, es trasladado a una prisión en Metrópolis por su seguridad, al mismo tiempo que Wallace Keefe es liberado de prisión. Cuando el hombre regresa a casa encuentra a Lex Luthor esperándole para obsequiarle una nueva silla de ruedas de última generación. Al día siguiente Wallace, completamente aseado y vistiendo un traje, visita el despacho de la Senadora Finch para pedirle hablar en una de sus audiencias sobre lo que le hizo Superman dado que por culpa de este ya ni siquiera podía orinar parado. Por otro lado Anatoli Knyazev visita la prisión de Metrópolis y le paga a un condenado para matar Cesar Santos. En Washington Lois visita al secretario de estado Swanwick para averiguar si el gobierno le estaba dando armas experimentales a los rebeldes en África, sin embargo el político se niega a responderle ya que aún conservaba una postura anti Superman. En el Daily Planet Perry reprende con enojo a Clark por haber dedicado su tiempo a escribir sobre Batman en lugar de terminar la nota deportiva que le pidió. El periodista se defiende alegando que era correcto hablar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en Ciudad Gótica pero su editor nuevamente le ordena olvidarse de esa historia, ya que a nadie le interesaba leer sobre Clark Kent enfrentándose a Batman. La pesadilla De noche Diana Prince acude a una exhibición de reliquias del mundo antiguo en un museo donde el curador le habla sobre Alejandro Magno antes de llevarla ante su espada. De inmediato aparece Bruce la encara para pedirle que le devolviese el dispositivo robado. También aprovecha y le pregunta quien era ella, pero Diana solo le responde que estaba interesada en recuperar una fotografía que Luthor tenía en su poder. Sin embargo, ella no había podido recuperarla ya que los archivos de LexCorp poseían una encriptación de grado militar. Encantado por esa mujer, Bruce intenta conquistarla, pero ella se marcha tras informarle thumb|350px|La "pesadilla". que había dejado en dispositivo en la guantera de su automóvil. Más tarde esa noche Bruce conecta el aparato a la computadora de la Baticueva para desbloquear los archivos. De repente aparece en un mundo apocalíptico. Ataviado con un traje militar en un páramo desértico surcado por varios pozos de fuego, Batman recibe en su cuartel de batalla a unos aliados mercenarios que le llevan un camión con la Kriptonita. Sin embargo, él no tarda en darse cuenta que la transacción era un trampa ideada por los soldados leales a Superman para eliminarlo. Cuando los compañeros de Batman son asesinados él pelea incansablemente contra los enemigos hasta que es derribado por la repentina aparición de varios Parademons. Más adelante él despierta encadenado junto a sus pocos aliados sobrevivientes, pero Superman aparece al instante con el rostro cargado de furia y mata a sus compañeros con su visión de calor. Luego se aproxima a Bruce y tras quitarle la máscara, le dice que ella era su mundo y que la perdió por su culpa. Acto seguido le atraviesa el pecho con su mano. Bruce repentinamente presencia una explosión de luz y viento. Frente a él un hombre vestido con armadura roja le dice que Lois Lane era la clave de todo y que siempre tuvo razón sobre él. Tras pedirle que la encuentre, el ese sujeto desaparece. Bruce despierta de la pesadilla justo en el momento en que finaliza de desencriptación de los archivos de LexCorp. Luego de revisar el contenido él descubre que el Portugués Blanco no era una persona, sino un barco. Al mismo tiempo Clark recibe varias fotografías del cadáver de Cesar Santos confirmando que murió por culpa de Batman en su afán thumb|left|350px|Bruce revela su odio hacia Superman. de creerse juez, jurado y verdugo. En Ciudad Gótica Bruce le informa a Alfred de sus hallazgos pero el anciano finalmente le pregunta cuál era verdadero contenido del barco ya que nunca creyó que estuvieran ingresando una bomba a la ciudad. Bruce le confiesa con amargura sobre el mineral capaz de debilitar a los Kriptonianos que le sería entregado a Lex Luthor. Al darse cuenta que el niño que crio no estaba buscando la roca para destruirla, Alfred le exige saber si estaba planeando iniciar una guerra. Con la ira emanando de sus palabras Bruce responde que Superman fue quien llevó la guerra a ellos cuando causó un numero incontable de muertes. Además él consideraba que si existía solo un 1% de posibilidades de que el alienígena fuera su enemigo, los humanos debían destruirlo con absoluta certeza. Alfred insististe en que el Superman no era enemigo de la humanidad, sin embargo Bruce le recuerda que con el tiempo los hombres buenos desaparecerían. El Hombre de Acero frente al Caballero Oscuro Con posterioridad Clark regresa a Ciudad Gótica para indagar en el asesinato de Santos. Gracias a eso él consigue hablar con su viuda la cual le revela que la policía no hizo nada para proteger a Cesar a pesar de saber que la marca del murciélago era un sentencia de muerte; y afligida ella se marcha diciendo que las palabras no podrían detener a Batman, pero si los golpes. En el Daily Planet Perry busca a Clark, pero no logra encontrarlo por ningún lado. De noche en el puerto de Ciudad Gótica Batman dispara un rastreador contra el camión encargado de trasladar el mineral hacia LexCorp, el cual es supervisado por Anatoli Knyazev. Cuando el vehículo y su convoy de seguridad se ponen en marcha Batman da inicio a una frenética perecuación con el Batimóvil. Luego de destruir automóviles, sortear misiles y esquivar thumb|350px|Superman frente a Batman. todos los obstáculos que los mercenarios le presentan en el camino Batman queda a pocos metros de interceptar el camión. Sin embargo, a la vuelta de una esquina él encuentra a Superman esperándolo. Actuando por instinto Bruce acelera pero al impactar al Kriptoniano su vehículo se despista y choca contra un panel de gas. Posteriormente Superman arranca el techo del vehículo para hacerle frente al justiciero, quien no se acobarda ante su presencia. Con gran seriedad el hombre de acero le advierte que si volvía a acudir a la luz de la batiseñal, esa sería su última vez, pero el Caballero Oscuro aprovecha para preguntarle si sangraba. Despectivamente Superman emprende vuelo sin responder, pero Batman mira con furia el cielo y le advierte que lo haría sangrar. Más tarde Bruce regresa a la Baticueva para localizar el camión, quien en ese mismo instante es recibido por Lex y Mercy dentro del parque de investigación de LexCorp. La verdad sale a luz Por su parte Lois se reúne en secreto con Swanwick y le entrega la bala para que el mismo comprobase si la conspiración contra Superman era cierta o no. En la mañana la Senadora Finch, a acompañada por Wallace Keefe en una conferencia de prensa, insta a Superman a acudir a una audiencia para encarar a las víctimas de sus acciones y aclarar si actuaba por su voluntad o la de los humanos. Acomplejado por las dudas Clark visita a su madre en busca de un consejo. thumb|left|350px|Kahina cuenta la verdad. Martha le recuerda que las personas odian lo que lo que entienden, por eso lo exhorta a ser el héroe de la humanidad o no ser nada, ya que no le debía nada al mundo. Al otro día Kahina Ziri finalmente regresa a su casa en autobús, pero al ver Anatoli Knyazev esperándola ella rompe en miedo y decide continuar con el trayecto. A los pocos minutos Kahina irrumpe en la oficina de la Senadora Finch para confesarle que no dijo la verdad en la audiencia. En Washington el secretario de estado Swanwick le devela a Lois que la bala estaba compuesta por minerales importados comúnmente por LexCorp, compañía casualmente estaba vinculada con los mercenarios rusos que ella vio en el desierto. Entendiendo que aquello fue una trampa Lois se pregunta como hicieron los mercenarios para saber que Superman acudiría, sin embargo rápidamente se da cuenta que ella era la respuesta. La bomba Más adelante Wallace acude al capitolio para pedirles a los senadores que dejasen de confiar en Superman ya que no era un héroe mientras Bruce sigue el desarrollo de la audiencia desde la sala de juntas de Wayne Enterprises. Entretanto Lois llama a Perry desde una estación de subterraneo para revelarle que Luthor montó la masacre de Nairobi para emboscar a Superman. Casualmente ella se cruxa con Kahina Ziri en las escaleras mecánicas de salidas, pero no nota a Anatoli Knyazev siguiéndola a pocos pasos. Desde el teléfono Perry le ordena a Lois dejar esa noticia por el momento, debido a la falta de pruebas sólidas, para en su lugar acudir a la audiencia de Superman. Al mismo tiempo la Senadora Finch le confiesa a su secretario que Kahina le confesó haber sido pagada y amenazada por Luthor para asistir thumb|350px|Knyazev mata a Kahina. a la audiencia y recitar un monologó escrito en contra de Superman. Finch se muestra furiosa con Luthor por haber manipulado su comité, pero en ese momento Lex la intercepta. Tras pedirle a Mercy esperarlo en el recinto, Lex le aclara a la Senadora que estaba allí para revelar como ella se había opuesto a su plan de seguridad. A medida que eso se desarrolla Bruce se entera que Wallace llevaba meses devolviendo los cheques de su pensión con notas en las que lo trataba de ciego por no hacerle frente al problema de Superman. Luego de eso Bruce, e inclusive Martha desde su trabajo en un cafetería, centran su mirada en la pantalla cuando Superman aparece para atender a la audiencia. En el interior del capitolio la senadora ignora la amenaza de Lex, a pesar que este le advierte que era una mentira cuando la gente decía que el poder podía ser inocente. Mientras tanto en la estación del subterráneo Anatoli Knyazev asesina a Kahina empujándola contra un tren que estaba arribando. Con Lois abriéndose paso entre la multitud de protestantes fuera del edificio, Superman acude a la audiencia y camina apaciblemente hasta la sala en donde la Senadora Finch, al verlo, alaba a la democracia por permitir ese momento de habla civilizada. En ese momento Mercy se preocupa por no ver a Lex en ninguna parte. De repente la senadora vislumbra un frasco con líquido dejado allí por Luthor. Al recordar su anterior reunión con thumb|left|350px|Superman ante la audiencia. el empresario ella queda sin habla momentáneamente tras notar el asiento de Lex vacío. Sin previo aviso la silla de ruedas de Wallace detona, generando una gran explosión que mata a todas las personas dentro del capitolio con excepción de Superman quien padece aquello con una fuerte expresión de dolor. Impactado por la explosión Bruce toma un periódico en el que Wallace le había escrito “dejaste morir a tu familia”, lo cual desata una poderosa ira en su interior. Tras la explosión se queda varios minutos ayudando a rescatar a los heridos, pero tras contemplar tanto dolor y destrucción él decide marcharse. Al mismo tiempo en el hogar de Bruce, Alfred se entera del atentado y reacciona con preocupación ante lo que estaba por suceder Esa noche Lex acude al parque de investigación de LexCorp, el cual había quedado en ruinas y muchos de sus hombres estaban gravemente heridos tras la irrupción de Batman para robar el mineral verde. Por su parte Clark visita a Lois en el balcón de su habitación de hotel donde le confiesa que no pudo evitar la explosión debido a que no estaba concentrado y que aquello le había hecho ver que Superman en verdad no era real. La periodista le replica que su símbolo aun significaba algo para la gente pero él se marcha, completamente despojado de esperanza. En LexCorp Lex utiliza los restos de piel con las huellas dactilares de Zod para acceder a la nave kriptoniana que se estrelló en metrópolis hacía dos años. Una vez dentro él accede a los registros de conocimientos almacenados sobre cientos de miles de mundos, los cuales empieza a estudiar con la esperanza de encontrar algo para acabar con sus enemigos. Marchando hacia la guerra Durante los siguiente días Bruce entrena incansablemente para llegar a lo más alto de la condición humana al mismo tiempo que experimenta con el mineral para crear en base a este granadas de humo y la punta de una lanza capaz de aniquilar a Superman. Más adelante él, cansando por tanto esfuerzo, revisa una carpeta llamada “metahumanos” dentro de los archivos de Luthor donde encuentra varias imágenes y vídeos de la mujer misteriosa que thumb|350px|Bruce entrena para la pelea. robó su dispositivo en la fiesta. No obstante lo que atrapa su atención de manera más poderosa es una vieja imagen de 1918 donde se la ve a la misma mujer junto a varios soldados de la primera guerra mundial. Por otro lado Lex lleva el cadáver de Zod al interior de la nave con el fin de fusionarlo con su ADN y así crear una deformación que siglos atrás fue prohibida por el consejo de Krypton. Mientras Clark acude a una remota montaña nevada para escapar del contacto con la humanidad, Lois repasa en su cabeza el atentado cuando los medios comienzan a señalar a Wallace como el único responsable. Más adelante ella visita la casa de Wallace, plagada de evidente propaganda y marcas anti Superman, pero al comprobar que el dueño de casa había hecho sus compras diarias ella se da cuenta de que Wallace se marchaba de casa sin saber que iba a morir. A los pocos minutos Lois recibe un llamada de Janet Klyburn en el cual es informada que tanto la silla de ruedas bomba como la bala del desierto fueron hechas por el mismo material y que la silla fue revestida con plomo, el único material que Clark no podía atravesar con su visión de rayos X. Al día siguiente, a medida que el sentimiento anti Superman se multiplica por todo el país, Clark llega hasta la cima de una montaña nevada para escapar de sus problemas. Inexplicablemente allí se topa con una materialización de su padre Jonathan, recogiendo piedras. El hombre le relata thumb|left|350px|Alfred le pide a Bruce no pelear contra Superman. una anécdota de su pasado con la que pasó años siendo atormentado por pesadillas, para hacerle entender que logró deshacerse de ellas cuando conoció a Martha, la cual era su mundo. Luego de decir eso la figura desaparece y Clark le da las gracias por su consejo. Alfred camina hacia las ruinas de la vieja mansión Wayne, donde encuentra a Bruce meditando. El anciano le advierte que no podría ganar en una pelea contra Superman, pero Bruce se muestra empecinado en decir que aquel seria el momento definitivo de su carrera ya que ese sería su legado. Luego él se marcha recordando que su familia construyó su fortuna dedicándose a una cosa: la cacería. Cuando Bruce se marcha, Alfred declara de que era el final de la Casa Wayne. De noche cuando Martha termina de cumplir con su turno en la cafetería emprende su vuelta a casa. Pero repentinamente un par de vehículos se cruzan en su camino y de ellos salen varios hombres que la secuestran. En el puerto abandonado de Ciudad Gótica Batman, vistiendo una armadura de combate reforzada con placas de acero, oculta la lanza de Kriptonita dentro de un edificio y enciende la batiseñal para aguardar la llegada de Superman. Al ver la luz desde Metrópolis, Lex da la orden de comenzar con su plan. En otra parte de la ciudad Lois se cruza inesperadamente con Anatoli Knyazev quien la secuestra disfrazado como un conserje. Dios inclinado ante el Hombre Más adelante Lois es llevada al helipuerto del edificio de LexCorp en Metrópolis donde es recibida por Lex. Sin mostrarse acobardada la periodista le rebela a Luthor haber descubierto su conspiración, sin embargo él no se inmuta ya que sabía que la forma más rápida de llegar a Superman era a través de ella. Sin previo aviso Lex empuja a Lois de la cornisa del edificio pero afortunadamente ella no alcanza a tocar el suelo gracias a que Superman aparece y la pone a salvo. Sin decir nada el hombre de acero regresa a lo alto del edificio para confrontar a Lex, a quien encuentra esperándolo con un temporizador de cocina. De inmediato Luthor devela conocer la verdadera identidad del héroe y emite un monologo sobre la figura de Dios en el mundo para demostrar su desprecio hacia la idea de una deidad omnipotente y todopoderosa. Convencido de que la población necesitaba ver al verdadero Superman con las manos cubiertas de sangre, Lex le ordena thumb|left|350px|Lex manipula a Superman. viajar a Ciudad Gótica y matar a Batman al cual había estado manipulando para despertar su ira incontrolable. Para convencer al alienígena a obedecerlo Lex le pide luchar para salvar a la mujer de su vida. Clark le recuerda que Lois estaba a salvo en el suelo, pero Luthor lo sorprende al decirle que estaba hablando de su madre. Al ver un abanico de fotografías de Martha maniatada y golpeada, Superman se arrodilla frente a Lex y con furia le exige a su enemigo confesar donde la tenían encerrada. Histriónicamente Luthor le dice no conocer la ubicación, sin embargo le da menos de una hora para matar a Batman o sino sus mercenarios la matarían. En ese instante Anatoli Knyazev visita a su víctima en un almacén y coloca a su lado un reloj con cuenta regresiva. Al mismo tiempo los noticiarios se encargan de cubrir la actividad inusual en el sitio donde la nave kriptoniana se estrelló años atrás, puesto que varios rayos habían empezado a emerger de ella. Por su parte Diana Prince ingresa al lobby de su hotel y se sorprende de ver esa noticia. Noche de pelea Bajo la torre de LexCorp Lois para un taxi para trasladarse al Daily Planet pero de repente se le aparece Clark para informarle de su obligación de viajar Ciudad Gótica a pedir la ayuda de Batman. Con la mirada de su amada cargada con desesperación, Clark se marcha preguntándose porqué ese mundo no le dejaba ser bueno. Diana, ya en su habitación de hotel, recibe un correo de Bruce con la fotografía que estaba buscando. De inmediato él le pregunta si la mujer de la imagen era ella y quien era en verdad. Diana no responde ya que se toma el tiempo para revistar el resto de las carpetas de los “metahumanos”. Allí descubre varios vídeos sobre un sujeto con gran velocidad que logra detener un robo en un tienda, otro con un hombre con la capacidad de respirar bajo el agua que destruye un drone submarino al ser descubierto y el último sobre un doctor llamado Silas Stone tratando de construirle un nuevo cuerpo a un joven con thumb|350px|El caballero oscuro contra el hombre de acero. graves heridas en su fisionomía, al cual pone en contacto con una extraña caja para revivirlo. Mientras Batman continua esperando la llegada de Superman bajo la intensa lluvia, Lois arriba al Daily Planet en donde rápidamente le pide a Perry conseguirle un helicóptero para viajar a Gótica a resolver un asunto urgente. En el puerto abandonado de Ciudad Gótica Superman finalmente desciende del cielo y sin intenciones de pelear trata de hablar con Bruce para explicarle la manipulación de Luthor, sin embargo Batman lo conduce hacia una trampa donde es atacado por armas sónicas y torretas militares automáticas. Al destruirlas con su visión de calor Clark se da cuenta que Batman no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo por lo levanta con una mano y la lanza hacia atrás y luego lo arroja a través del edificio para hacerlo chocar con la batiseñal. Una vez allí el hombre de acero le ordena a Batman quedarse en el suelo pero este se levanta y le dispara una granada con gas de Kriptonita con la cual lo debilita enormemente. Acto seguido le da puñetazos diciéndole que solo los hombres eran valientes, y tras eso le salta encima para hacerlo ingresar al edificio por una claraboya. Sin medirse en ferocidad Batman continúa atacando a su oponente; pero ante su asombro los efectos de la Kriptonita empiezan a disiparse, lo cual le permite a Superman arrojarlo contra una pared. Los dos se levantan en el acto y corren con furia directamente hacia el otro pero Batman se adelanta y arroja a Superman hacia una pared donde le da más puñetazos en la mandíbula, pero poco a poco estos dejan de ser letales. Cuando el miedo invade a Bruce Clark lo toma del pecho y le hace atravesar el suelo hasta una sala de baños, donde vuelve a tomarlo para arrojarlo contra varios paneles. Desde el suelo Batman derriba a Superman al dispararle una granada de Kriptonita a pocos centímetros de distancia. Gracias al impacto entre ambos parte de la máscara de Batman se destruye, pero eso no le impide tomar un lavabo y romperlo contra la cabeza de su enemigo para dejarlo semi inconsciente. De inmediato él carga a Clark y lo arroja varios pisos hacia abajo. Llegado al hall del edificio Batman ata las piernas de Superman con el cable de su pistola gancho y lo arrastra mientras hace una comparación sobre la forma en que ambos fueron criados por sus padres. Sin más, el Caballero Oscuro balancea al Hombre de Acero como una bola de demolición para herirlo thumb|left|300px|Batman derrota a Superman. al hacer chocar contra varios pilares. Consciente de que mundo solo tenía sentido si uno lo obligaba a tenerlo, Bruce saca del suelo la lanza de Kriptonita para acabar con la pelea. En ese momento aterriza por fuera el helicóptero de Lois. Por su lado Batman se acerca hasta Superman y le coloca su bota en el cuello para decirle que nunca fue un dios ni un hombre. Tras hacerle un corte en la mejilla con la lanza Bruce se prepara para matar, pero Clark le ruega entrecortadamente que evite que maten a Martha. Tomado por sorpresa al escuchar el nombre de su madre, lo cual inevitablemente trae a su mente los recuerdos de su asesinato junto a las últimas palabras de su padre, Bruce le pregunta furiosamente a su víctima por qué dijo ese nombre. Con rapidez Lois ingresa al edificio y se coloca entre ambos para informarle al justiciero que Martha era el nombre de la madre de Clark. Bruce queda impactado, sintiéndose como el asesino de sus padres, por lo que decide arrojar lejos la lanza. Mientras tanto la actividad anómala en la nave kriptoniana se agrava al mismo tiempo que Anatoli Knyazev prepara un lanzallamas para encargarse de su rehén. En el puerto Clark le revela a Bruce que Luthor lo obligó a pelear para salvar la vida de su madre. Una vez que Lois les comunica lo que estaba aconteciendo en Metrópolis, Bruce le promete a Clark que buscaría a su madre y la salvaría. Inmediatamente ambos toman caminos diferentes para encargarse de sus respetivas tareas. Cuando Batman aborda su nave Alfred, habiendo escuchado toda la conversación, se pone en contacto para transmitirle la localización del teléfono Knyazev. Bruce, en agradecimiento, le dice al mayordomo no merecerlo. Salvando a Martha Montado en el Batplane Batman recibe la información de Alfred que el teléfono del mercenario ruso se hallaba en un almacén ubicado en la parte funcional del puerto. Por su parte Lois toma la lanza para deshacerse de ella. Cuando Batman llega al lugar señalado los mercenarios disparan torretas montadas en camionetas contra su nave, thumb|350px|Batman acaba con los mercenarios. pero él se deshace de ellas fácilmente con varios proyectiles. Con posterioridad le cede el control del Batplane a su fiel aliado mientras él se introduce al edificio un piso por debajo de los maleantes. Con gran astucia el justiciero abre un hueco en el suelo y desarma a los mercenarios antes de lanzarse al combate cuerpo a cuerpo. A pesar de ser golpeado, disparado y de recibir una puñalada en el pecho, la cual le devuelve violentamente a su atacante, a Batman no le toma mucho tiempo acabar con esos rivales. En otra habitación Anatoli Knyazev y un compañero se preparan para recibir al murciélago pero Batman los sorprende atravesando una pared y atrapa al mercenario. Con el lanzallamas apuntando hacia Martha, Knyazev le ordena al héroe bajar el arma de su compañero o si no mataría a la mujer. Batman alegar creerle por eso le dispara al tanque de combustible y se arroja hacia la madre de Superman en el momento que el sujeto activa el arma y provoca una enorme explosión. Doomsday Mientras Lois se deshace de la lanza en un pozo de agua, Superman acorrala a Luthor en la nave kriptoniana. Creyéndose vencedor Lex atiende un llamado de parte de su gente para corroborar la muerte de Martha Kent; sin embargo se lleva una sorpresa desagradable cuando Batman le contesta del otro lado de la línea. Lex, molesto con aquel dios por no haber cumplido con lo ordenado y por no saber como perder, decide despertar al diablo. Inmediatamente la máquina de génesis, absorbiendo la energía eléctrica de Metrópolis, concluye el proceso de metamorfosis y le da nacimiento a una abominación kriptoniana llamada Doomsday. Una vez despierta la bestia ataca a su padre, pero Superman detiene su puño y lo golpea, pero Doomsday lo ataca con mayor fuerza. Cuando ambos dejan la nave y trasladan la pelea al parque de los héroes, el monstruo envía lejos al héroe de un puñetazo. Tras eso Doomsday salta a la azotea de LexCorp donde lo interceptan varios helicópteros al mando el secretario Swanwick, al mismo tiempo que Martha es rescatada por el DPCG a medida que el Batwing se marcha del puerto y Diana, abordo de un avión, ve los sucesos en Metrópolis por medio de las noticias. thumb|350px|left|Doomsday ataca. Desafortunadamente cuando los misiles del ejército impactan al monstruo, lo llevan a emitir un pulso electromagnético nacido de su furia. Mientras Batman enfila el Batplane hacia Metrópolis y Diana abandona el avión, Superman regresa a la batalla para llevarse Doomsday al espacio. Gracias a esa repentina ventaja el presidente de los EE.UU se comunica con Swanwick y le da la orden de enviar un misil nuclear contra los contendientes. El arma es disparada y en cuestión de segundos impacta a sus objetivos. Sin embargo, a pesar que el cielo nocturno es iluminado con el fuego de la explosión, Doomsday cae sobre la deshabitada isla Stryker y allí empieza a evolucionar gracias al daño recibido. Los representantes del gobierno estadounidense no tardan en darse cuenta que cada golpe fortalecía a la bestia por lo que deciden cesar esfuerzos para matarla. Cuando Bruce sobrevuela la isla y es atacado por el monstruo con su visión de calor él entiende que Doomsday era Kriptoniano por lo cual le dispara desde la nave su atención para así llevarlo al único lugar donde había un arma capaz de matarlo. Mientras tanto un moribundo y demacrado Superman flota inconsciente en el espacio, pero l instante de ser iluminado por el sol él recupera todos sus poderes. Llegados a Ciudad Gótica Doomsday derriba el Batplane, lo cual deja a Batman al alcance de su visión de calor. Afortunadamente cuando la criatura le dispara Diana, convertida en Wonder Woman, interviene para disipar el rayo con la fuerza de sus brazaletes. De inmediato Superman entra en la atmosfera y golpea a Doomsday por detrás para arrojarlo hacia una formación de trenes. Mientras se desata una nueva explosión Lois decide regresar al pozo de agua para recuperar la lanza. En ese instante Superman se une a Batman y Wonder Woman para determinar conjuntamente la clase de enemigo que estaban enfrentando. Doomsday, gracias a su perpetua evolución por daño, emite otro pulso electromagnético con que derriba el techo sobre Lois, dejándola atrapada dentro del agua sin posibilidad de escape. Tras eso Superman y Wonder Woman combinan ataques para derribar a la bestia pero la fuerza y velocidad de este logra sorprenderlos. Por su parte Lois lucha con desesperación por escapar de la trampa acuática, en el instante que Superman y Doomsday chochan los rayos de sus ojos. Al ser derribado Clark se incorpora dispuesto a contraatacar, pero súbitamente deja la pelea al escuchar los débiles latidos de su amada. Tras salvar a Lois Superman se sumerge nuevamente en el agua para recuperar la lanza con punta de Kriptonita. Ante la partida de Superman Doomsday centra su atención en Batman, quien recurre al uso de su pistola gancho para escapar lo más rápido posible de sus ataques. Cerca de allí Lois ayuda a Clark a recuperar la lanza, la cual ella misma arrojar lejos para evitar que los efectos del mineral continuaran debilitando a su novio. Viendo a Wonder Woman con una gran sonrisa cortarle la mano derecha a Doomsday, Clark aprovecha para recordarle a Lois que la thumb|350px|Se une la trinidad. amaba. Entendiendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ella trata de detenerlo pero él emprende toma la lanza y emprende el vuelo ya la Tierra y ella eran todo su mundo. En el momento que la mano de Doomsday comienza a regenerarse, formando un largo hueso puntiagudo, Wonder Woman inmoviliza al monstruo con su lazo mientras que Batman le dispara desde lejos con su última granada de Kriptonita. Antes esa invaluable oportunidad Superman acelera su vuelo y atraviesa el pecho de Doomsday con el arma pero a su vez la bestia, decidida a no rendirse, le devuelve el ataque clavándole el hueso de su mano en el torso. Gracias a eso ambos luchadores caen muertos. Batman llega primero ante el cuerpo de Superman y con ayuda de Wonder Woman logran bajarlo del montículo donde se desarrolló la pelea final. Al verlos, Lois rompe en llanto frente a su pareja por lo que ambos héroes se quedan en silencio a su lado a modo de respeto por su perdida. La muerte de Superman Concluida la batalla contra Doomsday, un equipo SWAT ingresa en la nave kriptoniana en donde encuentran a Lex escarbando en el conocimiento sobre tres extrañas cajas y un hombre con un casco con grandes cuernos. Días después Lex es encerrado en prisión donde su abundante cabellera es rapada. Por otro lado Perry toma de la imprenta una edición del periódico de ese día donde se ve la noticia de la muerte de Superman en primera plana. Por el contrario varias páginas más adelante aparece la nota del fallecimiento de Clark mientras reportaba la batalla de Ciudad Gótica. En Kansas se realiza un modesto sepelio para Clark en el cual Martha le entrega a Lois un sobre dejado por Clark para ella con el cual quería darle una sorpresa. Cuando la periodista lo abre, las lágrimas la invaden al encontrarse con un anillo de compromiso. Más adelante mientras el féretro es acompañado thumb|left|350px|Bruce le pide a Diana su ayuda. por amigos y familiares hasta su lugar de descanso, en Washington cientos de miles de personas acuden al desfile militar en honor al Hombre de Acero. En el momento que el entierro a pocos metros se reúnen Bruce y Diana sin saber cómo honrar al aliado caído. Convencido en no volver a fallarle a Clark, el empresario le pide ayuda a su acompañante para encontrar a otros como ella debido a que próximamente todos deberían estar unidos a la hora de luchar. Ante eso Diana le confiesa haber perdido la fe por la humanidad hacia un siglo atrás, pero Bruce le hace ver que ellos aún tenían esperanzas. Más adelante Batman visita a Lex en prisión con la intención de marcarlo, pero en vez de eso, sostienen una breve conversación en la que Lex le da a entender que está más que enterado de su identidad secreta como el multimillonario Bruce Wayne, pero que no le creerían y que ha sido declarado loco por lo cual logra evitar el juicio. Batman le dice que hay hospitales mentales para tratar a los enfermos mentales con cierta compasión a lo que Lex se ríe y se burla de la situación, pero rápidamente Batman le deja claro que está allí para informarle que a partir de ese momento lo vigilaría constantemente dado que había hecho arreglos para que fuera trasladado al Asilo Arkham en Ciudad Gótica . Un tanto entrecortado por el asombro Luthor le informa que en el cielo, más allá de las estrellas, ya se sabía que Dios había muerto. Batman golpea con furia la pared detrás de Lex con su quemador en forma de murciélago y se desvanece sin ser notado, pero Lex le grita maniáticamente a la oscuridad que “él” estaba llegando. Por otro lado el FBI confisca las pertenencías de Lex incluida la pintura de su padre dada vuelta para mostrar a los demonios emergiendo desde lo alto. En el cementerio, Bruce se marcha a casa dejando sola a Lois frente a la tumba. Ella aprovecha esa oportunidad para tirar un poco de tierra sobre el féretro de Clark antes de partir. Sin embargo, para su desconocimiento, y el del resto del mundo, la tierra sobre el cajón comienza a flotar. Elenco Elenco principal *Henry Cavill como Clark Kent/Superman, un Kriptoniano cuyos padres lo enviaron a la Tierra de pequeño para escapar de la destrucción de su planeta natal. Él ahora sirve como protector de Metrópolis y trabaja en el Daily Planet bajo el alias de Clark Kent tras los eventos de Man of Steel. Muere durante la batalla contra Doomsday. *Ben Affleck como Bruce Wayne / Batman, un billonario oriundo de Ciudad Gótica quien secretamente es un vigilante justiciero que lucha contra el crimen. *Gal Gadot como Diana Prince / Wonder Woman, una semidiosa hija del dios Zeus. *Amy Adams como Lois Lane, una reportera del Daily Planet e interés amoroso de Clark Kent. *Diane Lane como Martha Kent, la madre adoptiva de Clark *Laurence Fishburne como Perry White, el editor en jefe del Daily Planet y jefe de Clark y Lois. *Jesse Eisenberg como Alexander "Lex" Luthor Jr., un “complicado y sofisticado personaje” que posee inteligencia, salud y una prominente posición que lo convierte en uno de los pocos mortales capaces de plantarle cara a Superman y Batman. *Jeremy Irons como Alfred Pennyworth, el jefe de seguridad de la familia Wayne, mentor y amigo de Bruce Wayne. *Tao Okamoto como Mercy Graves, la asistente de Lex Luthor. Muere en la explosión del capitolio. *Scoot McNairy como Wallace Keefe, un empleado de Wayne Enterprises que quedó invalido tras la batalla de Metrópolis. Es manipulado por Luthor para destruir el capitolio con una explosión. *Callan Mulvey como Anatoli Knyazev, un ex agente de la KGB que trabaja para Luthor. Aparentemente muere en un explosión causada indirectamente por Batman. *Holly Hunter como la June Finch, una senadora que trata de entablar el dialogo entre Superman y la humanidad. Muere en la explosion del capitolio. *Robin Atkin Downes como Doomsday, un monstruo creado por Luthor para matar a Superman. Muere en la batalla contra la trinidad. *Jeffrey Dean Morgan como Thomas Wayne, padre de Bruce que fue asesinado frente a él. *Lauren Cohan como Martha Wayne, madre de Bruce que fue asesinada frente a él. *Harry Lennix como Secretario de estado Swanwick *Christina Wren como Capitana Carrie Farris Participaciones especiales *Brandon Spink como el joven Bruce Wayne *Michael Shannon como el General Zod: aparece solo su cadáver. *Ezra Miller como Barry Allen / Flash: aparece momentáneamente para darle a Bruce una advertencia sobre el futuro. También sale en un vídeo de seguridad. *Jason Momoa como Orin / Arthur Curry / Aquaman: Aparece solo en un vídeo. *Ray Fisher como Victor Stone / Cyborg: Aparece solo en un vídeo. *Jena Malone como Jenet Klyburn, una forense del laboratorio de criminalística solo incluida en la versión extendida. *Michael Cassidy como Jimmy Olsen: un agente de la CIA que muere al acompañar a Lois en un viaje a Nairobi. *Joe Morton como Dr. Silas Stone: padre de Victor que utiliza una caja madre para revivir a su hijo. *El Senador Patrick Leahy como el Senador Purrington. *Hugh Maguire como Jack O' Dwyer: empleado de Wayne Enterprises que muere durante la batalla de Metrópolis. *Sammi Rotibi como el General Amajagh: hombre que visita Lois en Nairobi. *Wunmi Mosaku como Kahina Ziri: mujer que testifica contra Superman. *Dennis North como el Senador Barrows: político que ayuda a Luthor al concederle sus pedidos con tal de obtener una colaboración mutua. *Kevin Costner como Jonathan Kent *Carla Gugino como la voz de la Fortaleza de la Soledad. *Patrick Wilson como Presidente de los EE.UU. *Coburn Goss como el Padre Leone *Joseph Cranford como Pete Ross *Emily Peterson como Lana Lang. *Kent Shocknek como él mismo. *Vikram Gandhi como él mismo. *Andrew Sullivan como él mismo. *Charlie Rose como él mismo. *Neil deGrasse Tyson como él mismo. *Soledad O'Brien como ella misma. *Dana Bash como ella misma. *Erika Erickson como ella misma. *Anderson Cooper como él mismo. *Brooke Baldwin como ella misma. Producción Desarrollo En junio de 2013, se anunció que el director Zack Snyder y el guionista David S. Goyer regresarían a la secuela de la película, la cual fue rápidamente anunciada por Warner Bros con vista a ser estrenada en 2014 de la película. No obstante el mes siguiente Snyder confirmó en San Diego Comic-Con Internacional que la secuela de Man of Steel, prevista finalmente para 2015, contaría con reunión entre Superman y Batman, por primera vez en formato cinematográfico. Goyer y Snyder coescribirían la historia, y Goyer se encargaría de escribir el guión final y en principio Christopher Nolan solo estaría involucrado en la función de asesoramiento como productor ejecutivo. Snyder declaró que Batman v Superman podría inspirarse en el cómic The Dark Knight Returns sin embargo, en noviembre de 2013, él mismo aclaró que la película no se basaría en la novela gráfica. "Si se va a hacer eso, necesitamos un Superman diferente. Estamos trayendo Batman al universo en el que ahora Superman vive." Batman v Superman marca también la primera aparición de Wonder Woman en una película de acción real, dado que Warner Bros. había estado teniendo planes para desarrollar una película sobre ella desde 1996. En diciembre de 2013, Chris Terrio, quien había colaborado anteriormente con Affleck en Argo, fue contratado para reescribir el guión, debido a los compromisos de Goyer con otros proyectos. Título oficial de la película “Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice” se reveló finalmente en mayo de 2014. En Febrero de 2015 se hizo publica la primera imagen de Jason Mamoa como Aquaman. Más adelante fue anunciado que Hans Zimmer volvería a componer la banda sonora, haciendo hincapié en el desafío de no reutilizar los temas que él mismo había compuesto para el personaje de Batman de la trilogía de Christopher Nolan. Para eso Junkie XL fue contratado como colaborador musical para encargarse del tema de Batman. Casting Henry Cavill, Amy Adams, Diane Lane, y Laurence Fishburne repiten sus papeles de Man Of Steel. Al elenco se les unieron Ben Affleck como Batman, Gal Gadot como Wonder Woman, Jesse Eisenberg como Lex Luthor, Jeremy Irons como Alfred Pennyworth, Ray Fisher como Cyborg, Jason Momoa como Aquaman, y Tao Okamoto como asistente de Lex Luthor Mercy Graves. Scoot McNairy, Callan Mulvey, Jena Malone, y Holly Hunter fueron contratados en los roles no especificados. “Dawn of Justice” es la segunda película de Affleck como un superhéroe de cómic ya que anteriormente él interpretó a Daredevil en la película del mismo nombre de 2003, lo cual fue uno de sus principales temores de interpretar a Batman, citando que "sentía no encajar en el molde tradicional pero una vez que Zack me mostró el concepto, y que sería tan diferente al de las grandes películas que Chris y Cristhian hicieron, pero thumb|300px|Fan-Art del nuevo Batman.siempre de acuerdo con la tradición, estaba emocionado". Affleck previamente había dicho en 2006 que tras Daredevil él se "había inoculado de volver a interpretar a otro superhéroe ". Snyder sintió que elegían un Batman más viejo sería la yuxtaposición perfecta de un Superman más joven, y lo describe como “un luchador contra el crimen experimentado y lleno de cicatrices, pero que conservan el encanto que el mundo ve en multimillonario Bruce Wayne". Nolan estuvo involucrado con el casting de Affleck y fue el primer actor al que Snyder se acercó con el papel. El director también llegó a ofrecérselo a Josh Brolin. Snyder comentó sobre elección de Eisenberg como Luthor, "Tener Jesse en el papel nos permite explorar esa dinámica interesante, y también nos deja llevar al personaje por algunas nuevas e inesperadas direcciones". Olga Kurylenko fue considerada para el papel de Wonder Woman antes de que Gadot fuera elegida. El productor Charles Roven reveló que esta encarnación de Wonder Woman utilizaría el origen del personaje en The New 52, por lo que ella sería una semidiosa, hija de Zeus. Esto se desvía la primera versión del origen del personaje, donde ella era "una figura de arcilla traída a la vida por los dioses". “Dawn of Justice” también supone el debut cinematográfico de Ray Fisher película, y será la primera película en que la aparecerá Cyborg, cuyo papel será más importante en las futuras películas de DC. La elección de Affleck causó una reacción significativa negativa por parte de los fans del cómic, e inmediatamente se lanzaron varias peticiones en línea para exigir su retirada del papel; a diferencia de los actores anteriores que encarnaron a Batman, él no era considerado lo suficientemente intimidante para el papel por los manifestantes. A través de las redes sociales, muchos fans también criticaron el físico Gadot en contraste con la esbelta figura guerrera de Wonder Woman. En respuesta Gadot inicio diversos programas de entrenamiento para lograr un cuerpo aproximado al de la amazona. La elección de Eisenberg como Luthor también fue fuertemente criticada haciendo hincapié en que era demasiado joven para el papel y no poseía la intimidación física que el personaje requería. Batman en la película *Sobre cómo Batman llego a la película: *En cuanto al combate entre los protagonistas: Ben Affleck sobre Batman *Como describe al personaje: *Diferencias con los otros Batmans: *Diferencias entre interpretar a Batman y Bruce Wayne: *Sobre el uso de los trajes de Frank Miller: *El rodaje: *Sobre Luthor y la interpretación de Eisenberg: *Paralelismos con el mundo actual: *¿Quién ganaría la pelea entre Batman y Superman?: Nota: Entrevista realizada por la revista francesa Studio Ciné Live y traducida por Blog de superhéroes. *Respecto a las comparaciones con otros Batmans: *Sobre la estrategia de Zack Snyder de convencerlo para ser Batman: *Sobre como involucró a Chris Terrio en la película: *Trabajar con Henry Cavill: *Trabajar con Jeremy Irons: *Trabajar con Jesse Eisenberg: *Trabajar con Gal Gadot: Nota: Entrevista realizada por la revista francesa Premiere y traducida por Blog de superhéroes. Rodaje En septiembre de 2013, Larry Fong se unió al equipo de rodaje como director de fotografía tras haber colaborado con Zack Snyder en 300, Watchmen y Sucker Punch. El rodaje inicial comenzó el 19 de octubre de 2013, en East Los Angeles College para filmar un partido de fútbol americano entre la Universidad de Gotham y la Universidad Estatal de Metrópolis. A finales de mes, comenzó la construcción de la granja de los Kent visto en Man of Steel. La fotografía principal que implicaba al reparto principal de la película comenzó el 19 de mayo 2014 en Detroit, Michigan, con escenas de Gal Gadot como Diana Prince. La filmación adicional comenzó en Chicago, Illinois, en noviembre de 2014. Otros lugares como the Michigan Motion Picture Studios, Yorkville, Illinois y Nuevo México. Las secuencias de la película, incluyendo la escena que representaba el asesinato de los padres de Bruce Wayne, fueron filmadas con cámaras IMAX. El rodaje planeado en Marruecos fue trasladado a Nuevo México debido al virus del Ébola. Diseño Michael Wilkinson repetirá sus funciones como diseñador de vestuario. Él actualizo el traje de Superman de Man of Steel ligeramente para que "hacerlo fresco y que encajara con el mundo de Zack Snyder." El traje con el que Batman aparece en la película se ve influenciada por el que se ve en The Dark Knight Returns y a diferencia de los trajes visto en anteriores films, este está hecho de tela en lugar de parecer una armadura. Una imagen del traje de Wonder Woman fue revelada en la San Diego Comic-Con 1014, en la que el traje descarta los colores rojo, azul y oro que habitualmente utilizaba el personaje. Un segundo traje de Batman también se dio a conocer en la Comic-Con, ya diferencia al igual primero, es muy similar a la armadura utilizada en The Dark Knight Returns. En 2015 Wilkinson refiriéndose al tema de la movilidad del cuello con la capucha confirmo que esta seria cómoda y flexible para que se pueda mover de forma natural y convincente. Patrick Tatopoulos, diseñador de producción, confirmó que Bruce Wayne vive en una casa que no es la Mansión Wayne. La actual residencia de Bruce es una casa idílica al lado de un lago conocida como Glasshouse. Y continúa: “Bruce es el Bruce Wayne que conocen. Es el playboy, tiene dinero. Tiene su fuerza pero también sensibilidad artística. Tiene un pasado, una familia que lo ha llevado a donde está hoy”. Según Tatopulos el Batmóvil fue complicado encontrar lo que se sintiera adecuado pero lo consiguieron y Zack Snyder al verlo dijo “Cool”, con lo que el diseñador supo que acertó "No está conduciendo un Fórmula 1, está conduciendo un tanque con una apariencia muy sexy. Batman es más áspero, más sucio y más duro. Así que todo es duro: Las armas, el traje y el coche. Hay metralletas montadas en la parte delantera. Cuando ves por primera vez el Batmóvil, se ha estado reparando. No está saliendo del garaje como si fuera nuevo. Está rayado, dañado." "Los Batmóviles se diseñan a menudo cercanos al suelo, algo clásico. Eso no parece completamente cómodo para nosotros. Pensé que el Tumbler fue un diseño revolucionario, con la suspensión muy elevada. Quería combinar los dos vehículos. Quería algo de las motos también: Grandes ruedas, suspensión, tubos de escape"."Con la Liga de la Justicia en camino, eso influenció mis diseños de la Batcueva, el Batmóvil, el Batwing. Estamos creando un mundo para Batman, cada set, cada réplica, es real. Tenemos que estar preparados para lo que vendrá después." Al tratarse de un concepto diferente, la idea principal era crear un nuevo Batman. Según el diseñador de vestuario Michael Wilkinson, Zack Snyder hizo especial énfasis en el hecho de que se trata de un Batman realmente robusto e inclusive tiene un porte mayor al del Hombre de Acero. Esto deja en claro de que su fuerza no está vinculada con su armadura o sus gadgets, sino a su musculatura. Por supuesto, el diseñador se tomó la molestia de mencionar por enésima vez que esta versión del héroe está profundamente influenciado por el Batman de Frank Miller. Wilkinson también afirmo que el traje es una gran obra de ingeniería para permitir movimiento y que pudiera servir para las escenas de acción en el filme. Música Compuesta por Hans Zimmer y Junkie XL, la misma se puso en venta el día 18 de marzo de 2016. 01 - Beautiful Lie 02 - Their War Here 03 - The Red Capes Are Coming 04 - Day of The Dead 05 - Must There Be A Superman 06 - New Rules 07 - Do You Bleed? 08 - Problems Up Here 09 - Black And Blue 10 - Tuesday 11 - Is She With You? 12 - This Is My World 13 - Men Are Still Good 14 - Blood Of My Blood 15 - Vigilante 16 - May I Help You, Mr. Wayne? 17 - They Were Hunters 18 - Fight Night Estreno Dawn of Justice tiene previsto ser estrenada en los Estados Unidos el 25 de marzo de 2016, y en el Reino Unido el 29 de abril de 2016, en 3D. En enero de 2014 la película fue movida de su fecha de lanzamiento original (17 de julio 2015) al 6 de mayo de 2016 con el fin de darle a los cineastas "tiempo para realizar plenamente su visión, dada la naturaleza visual compleja de la historia". La fecha de lanzamiento fue trasladada de al 25 marzo 2016 para no coincidir con la fecha de estreno de “Marvel Studios' Captain America: Civil War” ya que la competencia era innecesaria. Futuro Dawn of Justice marca el inicia de un universo cinematográfico de DC Comics. Warner Bros. habían planeado previamente una película de La Liga de la Justicia para 2008 con George Miller como director, pero fue cancelada por lo que el estudio decidió reiniciar al Hombre de Acero en su lugar. Poco después de la filmación de Man of Steel termino en junio de 2012, Warner Bros. contrató a Will Beall para escribir una película de la liga de justicia. Beall fue reemplazado por Goyer en abril de 2014 se anunció que Zack Snyder sería el director de La Liga de la Justicia tras “Dawn of Justice” con vista de lanzarla en 2017. Chris Terrio sustituyo Goyer como guionista. Henry Cavill, Ben Affleck, Gal Gadot, y Ray Fisher repetirían sus papales. En octubre de 2014, se anunció que La Liga de la Justicia sería una película de dos partes, con Snyder dirigiendo ambas. La segunda película tiene previsto ser estrenada en el año 2019. Ultimate Edition El 13 de julio de 2016 salieron a la venta las diferentes ediciones en Blu-ray y DVD De “Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice" con el siguiente contenido extra: *'Uniendo a los Mejores del Mundo' – Echa un vistazo al futuro de los atrevidos y nuevos superhéroes cinemáticos de DC. *'Dioses y Hombres: Un encuentro entre gigantes' – Sé testigo de la historia mientras descubres como los pasados de Batman y Superman los han llevado a este enfrentamiento épico y definitivo. *'La Guerrera, el Mito, la Maravilla' – Explora el origen, la evolución y el poderoso impacto en la cultura popular de la legendaria amazona Wonder Woman thumb|297px *'Diseño acelerado: El nuevo Batmóvil' – La nueva montura de Batman es elegante, ruda, ruidosa y rápida como un diablo. El anfitrión Sal Masekela se mete bajo la capucha del célebre vehículo para quemar goma en el asfalto. *'Superman: Complexidad y verdad' – Experiencia la transformación desde que Henry Cavill va de un serio periodista con gafas y lana hasta que se convierte en un poderoso ser todopoderoso en un disfraz ajustado con capa. *'Batman: Austeridad e ira' – Desde la capa hasta la capucha, desde toscas armaduras corporales hasta trajes hechos a medida, el engranaje exterior de Batman está perfectamente camuflado y expresa la ira que lo corroe por dentro. *'Wonder Woman: Gracia y poder' – Desde su traje influenciado por los gladiadores hasta su escudo y su espada, ella es la encarnación mortal de una diosa guerrera. *'Batcueva: Legado de la guarida' – Naturaleza y tecnología existen codo a codo en la moderna y sorprendente guarida subterranea de Batman. *'Lo increíble y poderoso de un puñetazo' – Un dinámico e ilustrativo vistazo al poder, la física y los fascinantes detalles que han hecho de la batalla entre Batman y Superman algo tan formidable. *'El Imperio de Luthor' – Sumérgete en las profundidades de una nueva interpretación de Lex Luthor, incluyendo una examinación de su historia a través de los cómics. *'Salva a los murciélagos' – Descubre cómo el reparto y el equipo han devuelto algo al medioambiente y han creado conciencia de un verdadero problema ecológico. Trailers Trailers Batman vs. Superman Teaser Trailer Sneak Peek (2015) Ben Affleck Superhero Movie HD Batman v Superman - Trailer 1 - Subtitulado Batman v Superman - Trailer 2 - Subtitulado Batman v Superman - Adelanto Batman v Superman - Trailer 3 Subtitulado Batman v Superman- Tráiler Final Subtitulado Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice Ultimate Edition Trailer BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE Ultimate Edition Trailer 2 Spots Anuncio Lex OS para NYCC Batman Vs. Superman Promo TV Spot Spot NFL Playoffs 1 Spot NFL Playoffs 2 Clip Conan- ¿Tu Sangras? 'Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice' conoce a Hendrick Motorsports No olvides TV Spot 3 TV Spot 4 Turkish Airlines se une a Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice TV Spot Internacional 2 ¡Vuela a Ciudad Gótica con Turkish Airlines! ¡Vuela a Metropolis con Turkish Airlines! Spot Batmovil The Jeep Renegade “Dawn of Justice” edición especial Spot ¡Zack Snyder habla sobre Batman v Superman y Turkish Airlines! Pelea en el tejado Aquí estoy Batman v Superman para Injustice Gods Among Us mobil The CW Spot JEEP - BATMAN VS SUPERMAN JEEP - BATMAN VS SUPERMAN - METRÓPOLIS Promo corenana Especial Doritos Featurette Mini Clip - "¡Noche de lucha!" Se su héroe Detrás de escena Clips 1 a 6 Perdiste Teaser Amazon.com extendido Trailer en Gotham Comunion BvS Ultimate Edition - Origenes Galerías Pósters Movie.jpg Batman_BVS.jpg Superman_BVS.jpg CDy1VccUEAA1vcf.jpg CJqIielUkAA08JI.jpg Póster_de_Superman_BVS.png Póster_de_Batman_BVS.png Póster_de_Wonder_Woman_BVS.png Poster_oficial_bvs.jpg Batman_v_Superman_banner.jpg Poster_final.jpg Banner_Batman.jpg Banner_Superman.jpg Poster1.jpg Poster2.jpg Poster3.jpg Poster4.jpg Poster5.jpg Poster6.jpg Poster7.jpg Poster8.jpg BvS_Lois.jpg BvS_Alfred.jpg BvS_Lex.jpg Batman_bvs.jpg Superman_bvs.jpg Imágenes promocionales Supcavil.jpg Batfleck.jpg Ww.jpg Thisisofficiallythenewbatmobilebadtothebone_1.jpg Batfleck2.jpg 35364.jpg 35490.jpg 36290.jpg BatSuit en DOJ.jpg Bat-Traje_Afleck.png Otro traje de Batman BVS.png 1908118_433393336830706_5650431763016638241_n.jpg Batman-142358.jpg Superman-142359.jpg Batman v superman trinity.png Ci6kwjbwiaaank0jpg-large-142362.jpeg Ci6txgguaaa-2an-142368.jpg 39675 medium.png 39712_big.jpg 39713_big.jpg 39714_big.jpg 39723_big.jpg 39741_big.jpg 39742_big.jpg 39743_big.jpg 39744_big.jpg 39745_big.jpg 39746_big.jpg 39750_big.jpg Batmovil_universo_extendido_DC_1.jpg Lex_Luthor_BVS.jpg Batman_BvS.jpg Total_Film.jpg BVS_bat.jpg BVS_sup.jpg BVS_total.jpg BVS_ww.jpg BVS_set_1.jpg BVS_set_2.jpg Batmanvsuperman_pelea.png Batman-Superman1.jpg Lexcorp.jpg Infografia_de_competición.jpg Bruce_Alfred_BVS.jpg Batman_v_Superman.jpg Turkish_airlines.jpg BVS-empire_01.jpg BVS-empire_02.jpg BVS-empire_03.jpg BVS-empire_04.jpg BVS-empire_05.jpg Empire_Batman.jpg Empire_Superman.jpg BVSE_01.jpg BVSE_02.jpg BVSE_03.jpg BVSE_05.jpg BVSE_06.jpg BVSE_07.jpg BVSE_08.jpg Gotham-map.png Metropolis-map.png Wayne_ruinas.jpg False_god.jpg Murcielago_muerto.jpg Art_book.jpg Face_off.jpg Head_to_head.jpg Veinte_años.jpg Superman_confronta_a_la_prensa.jpg Sangras.jpg Hot_Toys_01.jpg Hot_Toys_02.jpg Hot_Toys_03.jpg Hot_Toys_04.jpg Hot_Toys.jpg Entertainment_W_BVS.jpg Entertainment_W_BVS_2.jpg Entertainment_W_BVS_3.jpg Entertainment_W_BVS_4.jpg Entertainment_W_BVS_5.jpg Entertainment_W_BVS_6.jpg Entertainment_W_BVS_7.jpg Entertainment_W_BVS_8.jpg Entertainment_W_BVS_9.jpg Entertainment_W_BVS_10.jpg Garganta.jpg Rojo.jpg Superman_caminando.jpg Snyder_Irons.jpg Luthor_BVS.jpg Bvs_Edición_Limitada.jpg Batman_frente_a_Supeman.jpg Bruce_en_baticueva.jpg Bruce_en_metropolis.jpg Bruce_navegando.jpg Clark_en_el_trabajo.jpg Clark,_Lex_y_Bruce.jpg Lex_y_Mercy.jpg Lois_Lane.jpg Martha_Kent.jpg Perry_White.jpg Perry_y_Clark.jpg Señadora_Finch.jpg Snyder_dando_instrucciones.jpg Snyder_y_Henry.jpg Superman_cargando_a_Lois.jpg Superman_saving.jpg Superman_y_Lois.jpg Wonder_Woman.jpg Back.jpg Pelea_en_el_tejado.jpg BvS_Ultimate_Edition.jpg BvS_Ultimate_Edition_2.jpg BvS_Ultimate_edition_01.jpg BvS_Ultimate_edition_02.jpg BvS_Ultimate_edition_03.jpg Arte promocional 10417815_783859881733758_8660875176825473064_n.jpg 10454981_957876150903725_3828043017289895767_o.jpg WW art.png 11178247_957871784237495_5741789047722968288_n.jpg 11141320_957876147570392_2994116977792322863_o.jpg 11148683_957876590903681_7418404810181933093_o.jpg 11168462_957876490903691_1400700976657642552_n.jpg 11174327_957876497570357_7485205785014775645_o.jpg Mulhermaravilhacapa.jpg Btawin.jpg Dark.jpg Hust.jpg Www.jpg Art_1.jpg Art_2.jpg Art_3.jpg Arte conceptual BvS_2.jpeg BvS_3.jpeg BvS_4.jpeg BvS_5.jpeg BvS_6.jpeg BvS_8.jpeg BvS_9.jpeg Batman2HD.jpg BatmanHD.jpg 00021-ew-bat-cave-concept-art-0-164120.png Curiosidades *Esta película se basa ligeramente en los cómicsThe Dark Knight Returns y The death of Superman. Pero también contiene múltiples referencias a comics de Batman. de Superman y a ciertos videojuegos: **Batman mata a los criminales como solía hacerlo primeras apariciones. **En un recorte de periódico se ve a Superman recreando la famosa portada del Action Comics #1. **Muchas Escenas y algunos diálogos son sacados directamente de la obra de Frank Miller, como el asesinato inicial de Thomas y Martha Wayne. **Anatoli Knyazev, alias KGBeast, es aparentemente asesinado por Batman. Sin embargo, en los cómics él fue asesinado por Tally Man II por orden de Great White Shark. **El Lex Luthor de la película es en realidad el hijo del original Lex Luthor. En principió se creyó que su padre estaba muerto, pero esa teoría se descartó cuando en la película Lex dice "deje todo tal como él lo dejó. Quizás de esa manera regrese" haciendo referencia a su cuarto en la mansión Luthor. el cual se da a entender que esta muerto. **La lanza de Kriptonita que crea Batman es muy similar a la que aparece en el prologo del videojuego DC Universe Online con la que Lex mata a superman. **En el edificio donde Batman y Superman se enfrentan se puede leer un graffiti que dice "Who watches the Watchmen". Eso es una referencia al cómic Watchmen cuya adaptación cinematográfica fue dirigida por Zack Snyder. **La escena de la pesadilla de Batman se basa en el videojuego Injustice: Gods Among Us. También la apariencia de Batman recuerda al traje usado por Damian Wayne en . **Lex tiene cabello pelirojo. Esto es un guiño a su primera aparición donde tenía cabello hasta que en el Action Comics #71, por un error del artista, fue dibujado sin cabello. Ese error fue tan bien recibido por los lectores que al final se decidió así. *La versión para cines de película tiene una clasificación para mayores de 13 años, sin embargo la edición ultimate para Blu-ray cuenta con una clasificación para mayores de 18 años. Esto la convierte en la primer película de Batman apta solo para audiencias mayores de edad. *Esta es la segunda película de Ben Affleck como un superhéroe, siendo Daredevil (2003) la primera. *La elección de Affleck no fue bien recibida por los fanáticos de Batman y tras el anuncio se lanzaron diversas campañas online pidiéndole a Warner Bros. y DC recurrir a otro actor. *Esta será la primera vez en la historia que Superman y Batman aparecen juntos en la gran pantalla. *Antes de ser anunciado como Batman, se rumoreó que Affleck podría dirigir la película de La Liga de la Justicia. * La película fue anunciada en el Comic-Con International de 2013 en San Diego, donde Zack Snyder trajo a Harry Lennix al escenario para leer la famosa cita del cómic ''The Dark Knight Returns'' ("Quiero que me recuerdes... en todos los años por venir... en tus momentos más íntimos... ...como el único hombre que te derrotó") cuando el logotipo del filme apareció en pantalla. *Dada su amistad con J. J. Abrams (director de “Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens”), Zack Snyder y él comenzaron una serie de bromas en línea con imágenes que mezclaban elementos de ambas películas, por ejemplo una fotografía de Superman portando un sable láser o un vídeo del Millenium Falcon cargando al nuevo Batmóvil. *Entrevistado por la revista Empire, Christian Bale decía sentirse impresionado por el fichaje de Ben Affleck como Bruce Wayne y que incluso le hubiera gustado volver a enfundarse la capa y la capucha. "Tengo que admitir que, aunque pensé que era el momento adecuado de parar, siempre pensé: ¨Oh, vamos... ¡Hagamos otra película!¨. Así que cuando escuché que alguien más iba a hacer de Batman, me quedé mirando a la nada durante una media hora ... Tengo 40 años... Estar celoso porque alguien más vaya a interpretarlo... Supongo que tendría que haberlo superado a estas alturas." *En una escena de la película “I am Leyend” (2007), donde Will Smith está de cacería por una aparentemente solitaria New York, se puede ver una publicidad con el logo de Batman y el escudo de Superman. La película está ambientada en un futuro 2012. *Ben Affleck (Bruce Wayne/Batman) y Diane Lane (Martha Kent) aparecieron en la película "Hollywoodland", donde Affleck interpretó a George Reeves, el actor conocido por interpretar a Superman en televisión. *Josh Brolin, Ryan Gosling, Matthew Goode, Richard Armitage, Max Martini, Armie Hammer, Jensen Ackles y Joe Manganiello fueron considerados para el papel de Batman antes de que Ben Affleck fuera anunciado. *Ben Affleck comenzó a entrenarse dos horas diarias el día después de ser elegido como Batman para prepararse físicamente para el papel. *Ben Affleck necesita 25 minutos y tres personas para enfundarse el ‪Bat-Traje. En cambio a Henry Cavill solo le toma 15 minutos ponerse su traje de Superman. *Dás antes del estreno de la película Deadline anunció que estaba teniendo bueno datos de preventa de entradas, llegando a superar a films como Deadpool, Avengers y Fast and Furious 7, y situándose al nivel de The Dark Knight Rises. Otras películas Categoría:Cine Categoría:Universo cinematográfico extendido de DC